<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sugar-Coated Cyanide by timaeusIncestified (thymelord)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24543817">Sugar-Coated Cyanide</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thymelord/pseuds/timaeusIncestified'>timaeusIncestified (thymelord)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, Gunplay, Hate Sex, Infidelity, Intercrural Sex, Knifeplay, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Older Man/Younger Man, Rape/Non-con Elements, Somnophilia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:28:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24543817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thymelord/pseuds/timaeusIncestified</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave has always thought his brother's boyfriend was a creep. It's not until a few weeks later that he learns his feelings are justified.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jake English/Dave Strider</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sugar-Coated Cyanide</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jake English has always activated Dave’s fight or flight response.</p><p>Even from the beginning, when Dirk had first brought him to meet Dave (the set of his mouth just <em>daring </em>Dave to say something sardonic), with his sunny demeanour and lovably eccentric turns of phrase, Dave’s never trusted him. There’s always been something dark, something empty, hiding behind those oh-so-green eyes.</p><p>Dave has to admire Jake, on a very deep, very twisted level. It takes a master manipulator to make everyone trust you unconditionally, especially when you carry a fucking pistol at your hip next to his flask of bourbon.</p><p>The first time was around two months after that first meeting. Dave had just managed to drift off to sleep after inadvertently hearing Jake pounding Dirk into the mattress for half an hour, when he drifted back into wakefulness to find the heavy weight of a body on top of him. He must have made some sort of noise, because Jake clapped a hand over his mouth, leaning down to whisper in his ear.</p><p>“Quiet, now.”</p><p>Jake’s hard and very substantial cock was sliding between Dave’s thighs, slick with his pre-cum. Dave struggled beneath him, only to be pinned down hard. Jake’s breath ghosted against his neck, and despite his disgust and hatred, Dave felt arousal curl in his abdomen.</p><p>When he finished, Jake took his hand away from Dave’s mouth. “Good boy,” he murmured, and then disappeared through the door with a speed that could rival his bro’s flash-stepping.</p><p>Dave was hard, and he trailed his hand through the mess Jake had left on his chest, using it to jerk himself off.</p><p>~</p><p>Dave was jumpy around Jake for the next few weeks, but he didn’t make another move until nearly two months later.</p><p>Jake smiled at him from the threshold of the apartment, leaning casually against the doorframe. “Heyo, Dave!”</p><p>“Uh,” said Dave. “Dirk’s not here.”</p><p>Jake’s smile widened. “I know! I thought I’d drop in on you, chum.”</p><p>“Why?” deadpanned Dave.</p><p>“<em>Why? </em>Oh, you wound me, sirrah. We’re pals, aren’t we?” Jake breezed past him before he could respond, flopping down on the couch like he fucking owned the place. Dave shut the door, and turned around to see Jake pointing his ubiquitous pistol at him.</p><p>“What the <em>fuck?” </em>shouted Dave.</p><p>Jake still had that fucking butter-wouldn’t-melt smile on his face. “Come here, Dave.”</p><p>“Are you fucking insane? What the fuck are you-“ Dave broke off abruptly at the sound of the safety being disengaged. He swallowed, and walked slowly over to him.</p><p>“Shades off,” commanded Jake. “Let’s see those lovely crimson eyes of yours.”</p><p>Dave has no choice but to obey. Jake stepped forward, pressing the barrel of the gun against his neck, Dave flinching at the feel of the cold metal against his skin. Jake trails it upwards, skimming it across his lips. Dave was trembling violently; he didn’t really think Jake would shoot his boyfriend’s little brother in cold blood, but on the other hand, he really didn’t want to put anything past him.</p><p>Jake’s finger clenched on the trigger, and Dave gave a short, sharp intake of breath before he realised a split-second later that he wasn’t dead.</p><p>“You motherfucker,” he breathed.</p><p>Jake laughed, a pretty little musical sound that jarred like a pink bow on a Doberman. “Aw, Davey, you didn’t actually think this was <em>loaded, </em>did you?” His gaze dropped downwards, and to his sudden panic, Dave realised his pants were tight enough that the outline of his erection is very clearly visible. “Oh, you like gunplay, hmm? I could arrange something more intense.”</p><p>“Fuck you,” snarled Dave.</p><p>“If you insist,” said Jake, and throws him to the futon. Dave scrambled back against the wall, only to be pinned down by the arms, and he gets flashbacks to when he’d awoken to find him pressed against him, his dripping cock pushing through his thighs.</p><p>He should hate him. He <em>did</em> hate him. So why does every cell in his body ache for him?</p><p>“You’re such a fucking creep,” hissed Dave. “Get the fuck off me.”</p><p>Jake hums, pushing his knee gently between his thighs. “I don’t think you really want me to, doll.” He rips off Dave’s shirt, sucking at his nipple, and Dave lets out a high whine. “Holy toledo, you’re beautiful.”</p><p>“I hate you,” gasped Dave, repeating it like a litany. “I hate you I hate you I <em>fucking hate you –“ </em>He grit his teeth together as Jake’s hand slid down his hip and then pulled off his pants.  “J-Jake –“</p><p>Jake’s fingers dug into the tender skin just above his hipbones, so hard they’d definitely leave bruises. “I wish you could see yourself, baby doll. You’re simply <em>edible.</em>” He pushed Dave’s boxers aside and dipped his head, swallowing his cock in one smooth motion.</p><p>Dave mewled as Jake’s hot, expert mouth worked him, tongue doing something that was simultaneously utterly divine and completely sinful. “<em>Jake,” </em>he whined, and just as he found himself getting close, Jake pulled off with a blade-thin smile. “Jake,” Dave said again. “<em>Jake...</em>”</p><p>“Yes, doll?”</p><p>“P-please... I need...”</p><p>“What?” said Jake quietly. “What do you need?”</p><p>“I-I... I...”</p><p>“Go on, you can say it, baby.”</p><p>“You,” Dave finally whispered, brokenly. “God, Jake, <em>fuck me –“ </em>Why does he have to be so hot? Why does he have to be so damned, fucking, shitting <em>hot? </em></p><p>Jake beamed. “Good boy,” he said, stroking Dave’s hair, and the praise went through him like a lightning bolt. “You’re my good boy, aren’t you?”</p><p>“Yes,” moaned Dave. “<em>Yes.” </em>He would have said anything at that moment if it got Jake’s cock in his ass.</p><p>“Knew you wanted it,” gasped Jake. “<em>Knew </em>you were gagging for my cock.”</p><p>Suddenly, there came the sound of the door unlocking, and Dave bolted upwards as though he’d been given an electric shock, diving into his bedroom just in the nick of time and thanking God that he hadn’t had the chance to undress Jake yet.</p><p>~</p><p>Dave had managed to sober up after that last incident, and after avoiding him for a week, he’d almost managed to convince himself that he was not attracted to Jake English, has never been attracted to Jake English, and would never be attracted to Jake English.</p><p>A day later, Dave’s drifting off to sleep when a knife goes to his throat and a hard, lean body presses him down, the unmistakable feel of an erection against his ass. A familiar voice whispers in his ear. “Hey, doll.”</p><p>Dave whimpers. “P-Please, Jake. Don’t hurt me.”</p><p>“I’d never hurt you, doll. As long as you do as I say.”</p><p>And oh fucking <em>hell, </em>that should not be hot, that should be the complete opposite of hot –</p><p>The knife against his skin is dull and short, but it could certainly do damage if Jake was determined enough. “Get off me,” says Dave quietly.</p><p>Jake chuckles lowly, kissing his neck and sucking hard. Dave has to bite the inside of his cheek to stop himself from making a noise. “I don’t think so, doll.” He’s not wearing anything but a pair of boxers, and his cock juts out from the front opening, rubbing against Dave’s ass.</p><p>“You’re sick,” snarls Dave. “You’re a sick fucking pervert. Do you even know how old I am?”</p><p>“No,” says Jake, nipping at his earlobe. “How old are you?”</p><p>“Do you even care?”</p><p>“No.” Jake pulls down Dave’s underwear, a spit-slick finger stroking between his cheeks.</p><p>“I’m thirteen.”</p><p>Jake laughs. “I don’t think so. Nice try, doll.”</p><p>“You wouldn’t care if I was though, would you?”</p><p>“Wouldn’t be attracted to you if you were, so the point’s moot.”</p><p>“But you don’t <em>know –“</em></p><p>“I know you’re legal, otherwise you’d be throwing it in my face right now.”</p><p>Dave grits his teeth together. “Fine, I’m legal, but the point is that you’re still a fucking degenerate, and –“</p><p>The knife bites into the side of his neck, and Dave inadvertently grinds against the mattress. Jake’s tongue slides over the shallow cut he made, and Dave whines. He can feel his entire sense of self shifting, desire swamping every aspect of him until all he feels is lust; all he wants is to submit to Jake’s every whim. “I hate you,” he says, but he can’t quite muster any fire behind the words.</p><p>“You hate me?” Jake murmurs. “You don’t want this?” The head of his cock strokes between his buttocks, and Date bites his bottom lip.</p><p>“N-no,” gasps Dave. “I don’t.”</p><p>“Well guess what, doll? It’s not up to you.”</p><p>Dave whimpers involuntarily; he hates how that might just be the hottest thing anyone’s ever said to him. Jake flips Dave onto his back, taking in his flushed cheeks and parted lips before his gaze drops down to his erection, pre-cum starting to drip onto the sheets. Jake grins maniacally at him. “I knew it,” he says, the knife trailing down his chest. “I knew you were a filthy little whore.”</p><p>“Fuck,” Dave breathes. “Jake...” He closes his eyes, breath shuddering.</p><p>“It’s okay, doll, you can admit it.” Jake’s lips ghost over his neck. “Stop fighting it. Submit to me.” He hitches Dave’s legs upwards, pulling out a packet of lube from his boxers, and Dave gives a hysterical giggle.</p><p>“You seriously put lube in your boxers?”</p><p>“I wasn’t going to fuck you dry. You’d chafe me.”</p><p>Jake’s prep is minimal and hasty, and when he drives into him, it fucking <em>hurts. </em>Dave lets out a scream, and then presses his lips together, his eyes wide. “Don’t worry,” says Jake. “I put a couple Ambien in Dirk’s soda. He’s not waking up any time soon.</p><p>“You really are the worst,” snorts Dave, and moans as Jake begins thrusting into him deep and fast, a hand going to his throat and squeezing. Dave’s eyes roll back, the blood in his veins turning to liquid euphoria. “Fuck, <em>Jake!” </em></p><p>“God, you’re tight,” growls Jake. The knife skirts across the bruises he’d left on Dave’s hips a couple of days before, and Dave’s mouth falls open. Jake uses the opportunity to crash his lips down on Dave’s, tongue slipping into his mouth. Dave responds eagerly, realising with a sudden thrill that this is the first time they’re kissing, and he comes with a whine so high-pitched it would have embarrassed him had be still retained his faculties. He mewls weakly as Jake continues to pound his oversensitive prostate, holding Jake’s waist.</p><p>“Too much... fuck, it hurts –“</p><p>“Sssh,” soothes Jake. “Be a good boy and take it.”</p><p>Hazy with pleasure, Dave whimpers wordlessly. As the knife presses hard into Dave’s hip, finally breaking the skin, he climaxes with a groan. Jake pulls out of him, and then backhands him across the face.</p><p>“To remind you of your place,” he purrs. He gets up to leave, but Dave pulls him down by the shoulders, pressing his body flush against Jake’s and kissing him deeply, burgeoning cock pressing against his thigh.</p><p>“My place,” murmurs Dave, “is inside you.”</p><p>Jake stares at him incredulously for a moment, and then his eyelids flutter as Dave rocks harder against him. He spins them around, pinning Dave beneath him again and reaching for the packet of lube. There’s still around half left, and Jake pours the remainder over his fingers, prepping himself with all the swiftness and viciousness that he’d used with Dave. He sheathes himself to the hilt, and Dave moans deeply, holding onto his hips. He’s deliciously tight, which isn’t surprising; Dave bets this has been the first time Jake’s bottomed for a while. Being the second orgasm he’s had in about fifteen minutes, it doesn’t take long before he’s coming again, and <em>God </em>it’s the most intense thing he’s ever felt in his life.</p><p>When Jake pulls off him, he bends down and kisses him surprisingly softly. He strokes Dave’s hair from his eyes, smiles, and leaves. In the dim light, Dave discerns the wet trail of his cum dripping down his thighs.</p><p>Dave Strider is absolutely <em>fucked. </em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>